In Front of the Fire
by JustAnotherHufflepuff
Summary: While enjoying a nice snog by the fire in the head's common room, Lily gives James a little treat. And it isn't just some of her hot chocolate...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters...I just like making them do things.**

**WARNING: SMUT! If you do not wish to read about sex, please do not continue to read.**

_Written for 12 Days of Jily smutmas on Tumblr. Day 3 Prompt: Handjobs and Hot Chocolate _

* * *

"Lily..." James groaned, breaking away from a very intense snog with his very attractive girlfriend. "You can't do that!"

It was Christmas Eve and Lily pulled away from James, completely puzzled as she looked up at him. "What did I do? You were the one that started the snog, I didn't do anything different from what I usually do..." She glanced at the way her legs were intertwined with his, keeping herself warm in the Head's Common room next to the fire with her boyfriend.

"Exactly!" James said exasperatedly. "You _always _do _that thing_!"

"James?" Lily raised an eyebrow, reaching for her mug of hot chocolate and taking sip. _Cold._ She thought, making a face. "You're not making a bit of sense. Care to elaborate?"

James groaned again and threw himself backwards onto the pile of pillows around them. "You always do that thing where you sort of tug at my bottom lip with your teeth and your tongue grazes my top lip and it just drives me completely mad!" He gestured to the very obvious boner that he had accumulated from Lily's actions.

Lily glanced down and definitely noticed something was up. Stifling a laugh, she said, "Well I'm so _sorry_ that I drive my boyfriend completely up the wall with my sexiness..." At this point, she was laughing.

"It's not nice to laugh at a bloke with a boner, Lils." James said seriously. "You're hurting my confidence."

"Oh hush up!" Lily laughed, leaning down and kissing his cheek while her hands traveled down to his belt buckle. "If you wanted a hand job, you could have just _asked!" _She rolled her eyes. "Honestly, you and Sirius both make such a big production out of everything!"

"Please don't bring up my best mate when you're about to get me off, Lils. It's kind of a boner killer..." James groaned, glancing at the area of Lily's bunched up skirt. He could almost make out the thin silk material of her thong.

"Doesn't look dead to me." Lily snorted, tugging down his pants and boxers to his knees.

James sighed at the relief of tension and his cock sprung up. "That's because you're hot." He explained, moaning as Lily wrapped her cool fingers around his cock and gave it a little tug.

"Good to know." Lily smirked, unbuttoning the first few buttons on her shirt as she began to stroke the length of James's member.

"Talk dirty to me, Lils..." James moaned pleadingly. "Please?"

"I suppose I could give you a little treat..." Lily smirked, picking up speed on her strokes. She leaned down close to his ear, still stroking his cock and began to whisper in her sexiest voice. "Oh, James...Stroking your big, hard cock makes my pussy so fucking wet..." She breathed against his ear, flicking her tongue across it.

"More..." James moaned, whimpering slightly as she gave his cock a little squeeze.

"Godric, I love everything about your cock. It's so big... I can't keep my hands off of it. I love the length and the thickness. And your balls are perfect." She moaned into his ear. "It's making my pussy wet just thinking about it."

"I should check that..." James moaned, shivering as each breath of a word hit his ear. He trailed his fingers along her thigh and into her thong. "Soaked, Evans..." He moaned, gently stroking her clit with his thumb.

"All for you, James. My tight little pussy is soaked for you." She moaned into his ear, stroking faster.

"God, Lils! I'm going to cum!" James moaned quite loudly.

Lily suddenly pulled away and got onto her knees. "Cum on me, James." She winked, flashing him the sexiest smile James had ever seen in his life.

He quickly scrambled to his feet, taking over at stroking his cock and aiming at her face.

"All over me." Lily moaned up at him.

James nodded, moaning quite loudly as he shot a load of his cum on her face. He quickly followed up by shooting some on her breasts and some on her exposed thong. He groaned at the sight of Lily covered in his cum and watched her scoop as much of it into her mouth as she could. "Merlin, Lils. Have I ever told you how much I bloody love you?"

"Once or twice." Lily smirked, gently pumping her fingers in and out of her pussy. "But I love you too!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Once again this was written for 12 Days of Jily Smutmas on tumblr. Sorry it's a bit short but I'm a day late and I want to get today's in too! Hope you all enjoyed it! Reviews please! :) **


End file.
